


冬眠疗法

by Scheissemann



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley's Century-Long Nap (Good Omens), Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), but only mildly
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 是个我流century nap。24K纯Kitsch。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	冬眠疗法

1.  
旧书店的亚茨拉斐尔先生有一头漂亮的浅金色卷发，看上去大约四十岁，而且让人很难想象出他四十岁之前或者之后的样子。你很容易就能隔着书店的橱窗玻璃认出他:他经常微笑，吃很多的甜点(它们忠实地反映在了他的双颊和小腹上)，总是独来独往，永远不会和任何人达成一笔哪怕再合算不过的买卖。  
像东方大河流域间的那些城邦一样，每个街区都有自己的文明，而每个文明都会有一些自己的神话和传说，几乎可以追溯到创世伊始。苏活足够光怪陆离，但在情欲和声色浓烈的异端光影之上，依然会有一些事物和现象从神经递质的湍流中被冲刷而出，像在暗房里突然亮起一只很大的镁光灯泡。  
亚茨拉斐尔先生是个怪人，所有人都承认这一点。在苏活区开珍本书店这个事实本身就相当引人注目，但这仅仅是书店老板不寻常之处的冰山一角。他很少出门，永远干净体面得像是被圣水洗过，对书籍的喜爱近乎偏执。他似乎从不和任何人密切交往，更没有那种可以约去俱乐部坐坐，或者一起去洗土耳其浴的朋友。但这不妨碍人们在必要或者不必要的时候拜访他，谈论季节性风湿和孩子的咳嗽，等待他从那些古老的皮面书籍里挖掘出一个他们手边恰好有原材料的偏方。他们更喜欢听他说话。亚茨拉斐尔先生微笑时说出的那些话就像一种赐福。“亲爱的，一切都会过去的。”他会说，或者 ，“嗳，但愿小乔治很快就能痊愈吧。”于是事情就真的会像他说的那样忽然好转起来，几乎像个奇迹。  
他的门牌上写着A·Z·菲尔，但附近的人们都叫他亚茨拉斐尔先生。“叫我亚茨拉斐尔吧。”他会温和地坚持，似乎对这个像是几个希伯来单词拼凑而成的名字情有独钟，而人们则会发现自己很难逾越那道由“先生”和无数文质彬彬的礼仪堆砌而成的墙垣。像一个没有奖励的文字游戏，人们会兴致勃勃地猜测他的教名，由他罗马人的轮廓把答案的赌注押向拜占庭和更加久远的古典时代，而菲尔先生则会像文法教师面对学生的拼写错误一样宽容地摇头，像安慰一样给他们倒上一杯上好的红茶。他叫A·Z·菲尔，招牌上就是这样写的。每个足够体面的伦敦人都会同意这样的常识:识字的人应该信任招牌，不识字的人则应该信任识字的人告诉他们的一切。所有人都见过招牌上所宣称的那位合伙人:一位个子很高、头发梳得一丝不苟的先生，像个商会的头头，微笑让人浑身不舒服。亚茨拉斐尔先生叫他加百列。他长得的确像一个加百列，紫色的眼睛像天国大门上的宝石。只是你永远不会希望是他出现在你的面前，告诉你在和未婚夫上床之前就会怀上个孩子，而且把这件事说得像个好消息。  
亚茨拉斐尔先生信仰基督教，这是个毋庸置疑的事实。需要质疑的也许是“信仰”这个动词。比起一个虔诚的信徒他更像是宗教的一部分，你会期待在某卷先知书甚至创世纪的什么地方看到他的名字。有人说他像个圣徒，也有人说他像个天使。他几乎从来不去教堂，去的时候几乎从来不走正门，没人见过他做礼拜。他和教区牧师关系不错，甚至比教区牧师更像教区牧师。你会觉得他应该站在祭坛上，在布道的时候把福音书扔在一边，然后亲手给你掰一块圣餐饼。人们愿意听他讲讲他对宗教的见解。他在说起旧约时像在讲述自己在威尔士乡下的童年，说起地狱和魔鬼时则常常会使用一些很少有人会用在这个场合的措辞——“这是不可言说的，我的朋友。”他会说，然后在任何人注意到之前把话题的船舵转向其它方向。  
而更多的时候，人们则会想知道亚茨拉斐尔先生有没有结婚，有没有情人，有没有潜在的恋爱对象或者发展一段罗曼史的可能性。宗教毕竟只属于礼拜日上午和那些需要给情感找个基座的时刻。所有人都会同意亚茨拉斐尔先生纯洁得像一只子鸡，同时却坚信他在过去的日子里并非一向孑然一身。作为一个鳏夫他笑得太多，对命运毫无怨恨的痕迹，而作为一个不愿起身邀请舞伴的单身汉则有太多的爱意不知所踪。人们会在某些场合拍拍他的后背，请他喝一杯威士忌:“像你这样的体面绅士不该总当个单身汉。”任何一个懂得门道的人都清楚这些场合的实质是一种巧妙的逼供。人们想知道这个世界上有谁会得到一些额外的爱，然后在私下对他或她是否值得这些爱做一个裁决。总会有孩子从裂缝里钻进巨人的花园，没有任何墙垣能把好奇心彻底阻隔在外面。不断有人带着揭示答案的目的敲开书店的大门，然后在亚茨拉斐尔先生面前莫名其妙地开始告解，在心满意足、灵魂轻盈地离开书店时依然对他一无所知。但你总会知道他是个很好的绅士，知道你希望能在下一次有机会的时候再和他聊聊。  
而事实是，他们寻找的答案其实就在那里。所有店铺的顶层都是个秘密，它们盘踞在迫于生计而袒露的表象之上，每个人的微笑下都藏着一份不愿和外界共享的生活。苏活区的供水系统每两个星期就会出一次问题，这样的事情在这里总是发生，无论是妓女还是把银币放在她们手中的体面绅士都对此习以为常。但街角的书店永远奇迹般的安然无恙，让人觉得也许伦敦大火也曾经在门口的地毯上蹭蹭脚上的灰，然后决定改天再来拜访。人们在借用浴室时会发现一瓶陈旧的古龙水，和菲尔先生领口上的显然不是同一个调子;一把缠着锈红色发丝的玳瑁梳子，以一种不经意的姿态仔细地收藏在抽屉的深处;门前的鞋柜里有一双和牛津鞋营造的文雅氛围格格不入的蛇皮靴子，鳞片和花纹闪闪发光，几乎还吐着信子。  
“天啊，有的时候我简直怀疑您在卧室里藏了个情人。”他们会说，对亚茨拉斐尔先生夸张地挑着眉毛。而亚茨拉斐尔先生总是会放下茶杯，向桌子对面那个随机的交谈对象微笑，仿佛在阐述一个再浅显不过的事实：“您说的对，我的确在卧室里藏了个情人。”

2.  
那不是很久以前的事情。  
没有什么事情发生在很久以前。毕竟这个世界只存在了不到六千年，从某个足够高的维度上来看，这实在算不上太久。  
事情发生在一杯红茶和一堆软垫之间，时间大约是人子诞生后第十九个世纪伊始的某个晚上。红龙、迷惑普天下的古蛇、魔鬼克鲁利趴在苏活区一家珍本书店的沙发上，在权天使亚茨拉斐尔的大腿边缩成一团。  
“我该冬眠了。”他说，声音有些难以捉摸。  
亚茨拉斐尔还记得克鲁利的第一次冬眠。那时是十四世纪，显而易见，因为没有人喜欢十四世纪。这是一个莫氏硬度9.8的事实，和你是否曾经享受过它尚且没有染上血污或者某些更糟糕的东西的一面没有任何关系。如果有选择的机会，生活在那个时期中间的人们很大概率都会同意从存在层面上直接取消十四世纪，假装这个一百年从来没有发生过。  
“我觉得我要冬眠了。”克鲁利说，懒洋洋地朝额角上耷拉下来的一绺鬈发吹着气，语气像万里碧空里突然出现的一朵乌云。  
亚茨拉斐尔从他那本《卢卡诺伯爵》里抬起头，使劲地盯着恶魔，试图找到这句话里那个本应显而易见的玩笑。“这里是西班牙，现在是夏天，你从来不冬眠。”他说，神情相当认真。  
“我可以冬眠。”克鲁利把头枕在天使的膝盖上，炫耀地朝他鼓弄着舌头。“相信我，天使，我可以做好多事儿呢。”  
就在那一天，亚茨拉斐尔知道了冬眠可以发生在夏季，发生在任何一个克鲁利认为值得被称作“冬天”的时刻，也知道了克鲁利的想象力真的可以起到一些令人难以置信的作用。他会在一个温暖的春日午后懒洋洋地翻个身，说:“真冷啊，我要睡了。”然后把自己变成一条小蛇，钻到天使的领口里，在衬衫和罩衣间把赭红色的柔软腹部盘得严丝合缝。  
克鲁利把这个行为叫做“冬眠”。  
“冬眠”没有规律——至少亚茨拉斐尔一直没能找到。这条蛇的行为从来都没有什么规律。克鲁利会做很多事情，往往只是因为他可以，他想做，而且他很无聊。亚茨拉斐尔总是会在楼梯扶手上或者雨伞桶后面的角落里捡到克鲁利。任何一个正派的经营者都不会希望书店的某些意想不到的角落突然出现一条昏昏欲睡的黑蛇，而权天使则总是忍不住对着顾客落荒而逃的背影微笑，把恶魔抱到一堆软垫和毛毯之间，然后愉快地拿出几本书——也许是几十本，心平气和地打发过这段没有邪恶的平淡日子。  
所有事情都是在不经意间突然变糟的。  
也许“不经意”只是一个借口，也许“突然”永远都只会是一个伪命题，但这的确意味着你在某天心血来潮地对一些事实进行审视，然后毫无防备地发现它们不知道在什么时候已经变得面目全非。亚茨拉斐尔不记得自己是在什么时候第一次注意到那双金色的眼睛总是很困倦。也许是在某一个早上，也许是在一次中断的谈话中间，也许他其实一直都知道。他只记得自己从某个时刻开始紧张地留意克鲁利的状态，留意那双眼睛是不是又一次沉在阴影背后，然后费尽心思把他留在书店里。他不太好。亚茨拉斐尔知道。他从来没见过克鲁利这么糟。那个恶魔会喝很多酒，很少吃东西，总是和自己的躯体过不去。前一天他还在像个小孩子一样因为手指上被割了个小口子呲牙咧嘴地吐着信子，不情愿地让天使用奇迹治好那个小小的伤口。后一天就会发现他跑去那些小巷子里，用烈酒吞下几包多弗粉，然后又一次把自己搞得遍体鳞伤。  
亚茨拉斐尔已经不记得克鲁利上次睡觉究竟是什么时候了。  
他们为此吵了很多次架，尽管绝大多数的时候都是亚茨拉斐尔一个人兀自发着脾气，最后又总是以天使忍不住把克鲁利搂紧紧在怀里，语无伦次地央求他对自己好一些告终。最激烈的一次争吵发生在圣詹姆斯公园的池塘旁边，从那天开始，那里的鸭子在很长一段时间里失去了两个可靠的食物来源。他们两天没有见面。第三天的晚上亚茨拉斐尔在教堂的后门截住了克鲁利。恶魔没有反抗，没精打采地任由自己被拉上马车，推进书店的大门，扔在沙发上，感觉一路上自己的手被天使攥得生疼。  
“至少喝杯茶吧，让你自己暖和起来。”亚茨拉斐尔把那些正在像滚水一样尖叫的情绪压在舌尖下，面无表情地往克鲁利的手里塞上一套漂亮的韦奇伍德茶杯，看着恶魔心不在焉地用红茶沾湿上唇，然后像被烫到一样夸张地皱起脸。  
“我想喝酒。”他说，声音黏糊糊的，几乎能滴出水来。  
亚茨拉斐尔沉默了很久。“冬天要到了。”他说，像是终于从什么地方找到了足够的决心。很用力的希望这句声明听起来不像在哀求。  
“我该冬眠了。”克鲁利说，像投降一样软下去，蜷成一团，把下巴埋在一堆软垫中间。亚茨拉斐尔忽然不合时宜地想要微笑，想起在长颈瓶刚刚被发明出来的时候，克鲁利变成一条蛇，从瓶口钻进去，把自己彻底卡在里面。他最后不得不用了个奇迹把陶器的碎片重新聚拢起来，那个年轻的陶匠才终于停止哭泣。嘿，亲爱的，你还记得吗?亚茨拉斐尔想问克鲁利，发现问题像一团糖浆一样哽咽在了喉咙里。  
他花了一些时间找回自己的声音:“就在这里吧，亲爱的。你那里太冷，光线不好，线条硬邦邦的。天知道你在那里究竟怎么睡得着。”克鲁利很迟缓地眨了眨眼，不置可否地从身体的深处挤出几个模糊的鼻音。亚茨拉斐尔忽然觉得在意识深处有什么东西忽然安定了下来，像在漫长的航行后终于在地平线上看到了陆地。“你同意了。”他说，使劲抱了恶魔一下，然后退开两步，大声地擤着鼻子。  
第四天的天气很好。亚茨拉斐尔叫了一辆马车，把克鲁利的盆栽都搬到了书店向阳的窗台上。天使愉快地看到那些草本植物似乎松了一口气，在温暖的氛围里小心翼翼地舒展着叶片。他把花盆捧到恶魔面前，试图让他高兴起来:“你瞧，亲爱的。它们喜欢这个地方。”  
这次入睡似乎很困难。  
克鲁利用毯子做了个窝，花很长时间把自己盘在里面，露出一个鼻尖，像是一种练习。亚茨拉斐尔坐在旁边，给他读一篇又一篇让人昏昏欲睡的故事。“也许这个能帮到你。”权天使说，从邮包里拆出一本林奈和一本居维叶。克鲁利靠在他的怀里，把身体舒展开，任由他像鉴定一本脆弱的珍本书籍一样轻轻摩挲着他的鳞片。  
“我应该给皇家学会写封信，告诉他们我有权给你命名。”天使对克鲁利说。恶魔没精打采地咕哝一声，在毯子中间窸窸窣窣地把脊柱扭成一个莫比乌斯环。“你应该有个特别长的拉丁名字，像这个——‘Lampropeltis getulus nigrita’。”亚茨拉斐尔兴致勃勃地翻着书，忍不住对着那些晦涩漫长的专业术语微笑。“那些爬行动物图鉴上会这么写:‘这是世界上最古老的蛇类’，或者——‘万蛇之祖’。用你的话来说，‘酷’极了。”  
“真不赖。”克鲁利说，声音低得几乎让人听不出其中的讥讽，“这可比一个地狱公爵的头衔气派多了。”  
法国和瑞典的生物学家都没能帮上忙。亚茨拉斐尔不得不拿出自己最强硬的表情，把恶魔拉进卧室，和他一起在床上躺上整整一夜。火炉暗暗地烧着，最后随着一声微不可闻的叹息彻底熄灭。这是第几个晚上了？亚茨拉斐尔转过头，看到克鲁利在黑暗里向天花板瞪着双眼，金色的瞳孔像没有夜航船时的灯塔一样执拗地紧绷着，看起来困倦得要命。  
权天使翻过身，把克鲁利搂进自己的怀里。恶魔毛绒绒的发梢柔软地擦着他的下颌。“快睡吧，亲爱的。”他说，“你总会再醒过来的。”  
“总会醒过来的。”克鲁利把脸埋在天使的胸前，声音没来由地发闷。“糟透了。”  
“一切都会好起来的。”亚茨拉斐尔说，在六千年里第一次忽然觉得困得要命。  
“我要冬眠了。”他在半梦半醒间听见克鲁利轻轻地说，把每个音节都咬得很重。好像他要离开很久。

3.  
一个有趣的事实是，在面对一件锁在保险箱里的贵金属首饰或者一瓶窖藏的陈酿好酒时，人们往往会感到不同程度的手足无措。而当你望向身后，希望能找到一些帮助的时候，那些来自旧日的宝贵经验往往会告诉你“不要乱动(LEAVE IT ALONE)”，语气里带着歇斯底里的斜体、加粗和很多条下划线，所有的字母都是大写。  
这话一般不错。  
亚茨拉斐尔从一次漫长的睡眠中醒来，不太确定自己睡了多久，也不太确定自己究竟身处于时间和空间中的哪个位置。每个正常的人类都会以平均每二十四小时一次的频率逐渐习惯这种例行公事的失落感，并且习得一门将意识尽快推回现实中那片正确的空缺里的技艺——其中诀窍在于观察。总有些现象可以成为支持特定存在状态的依据，而当足够多的依据在思维的广场上窃窃私语，并且没有导向过于激烈的争吵或者肢体冲突时，你就为自己找到了一个事实。当然，有时人们只是单纯地接受了错误的判断，然后在这样的基础上继续生活下去。这样的情况也是存在的。  
嘿，我大概在巴黎，亚茨拉斐尔对自己说，或者威尼斯。每个人的生命中都至少会有一次这样的时刻。他们会在床上醒来，觉得自己大概在巴黎或者威尼斯，一些来自前一个夜晚的痕迹正在皮肤上从消逝的实质中复苏。我的身边有另一个人，有一头红头发，漂亮得不像话。权天使想，闭着双眼，没来由地觉得相当愉快。他现在还在睡觉，因为他几乎从来没有在我之前醒来过。我接下来会叫醒他，然后一起去街角的那家小酒馆喝上一杯，因为无论是巴黎和威尼斯都从来不会缺少这样的地方。  
于是他睁开眼，看到那头漂亮得不像话的红头发——接下来我该叫醒他了。“嘿，亲爱的，早上好。”他说，像在巴黎时应该做的那样吻了一下克鲁利的额头。而恶魔依然闭着眼睛，身上穿着他昨晚亲手套上的格纹睡衣。伦敦像一辆战车一样碾过威尼斯的轮廓，一些关于冬眠的对话慢慢地爬回了亚茨拉斐尔的脑子里。  
他花了一些时间坐在床边，小心翼翼地把这个事实塞进认知的中央消化了一会儿，给克鲁利掖好被角，把整个天空密封在窗帘外面，然后轻轻地锁上门离开。钥匙塞在贴身口袋的深处，复杂得像一行阿拉伯书法。  
尽管对烘焙甜品有着近乎狂热的喜爱，亚茨拉斐尔对烘焙这个行为本身并没有过于显著的热衷。在亚茨拉斐尔的观念里，人类世界最美妙的几样馈赠莫过于毛呢织物和精装书籍，以及厨师立等可取的美妙技艺。但他依然会忠实地定期围上围裙(格纹的，当然了)，在书店的厨房里忙活上几个小时，作为一种消遣，或者一种对永恒存在的微小调剂。一个真正的悬疑大师也许无法忍受一个没有玻璃门的烤箱，而亚茨拉斐尔则会严格地遵循那些法语食谱的指令，有时多加几倍的砂糖和腌渍水果，然后虔诚地封上烤炉，从内心深处相信他的蛋奶酥会在预定的时间后变得恰到好处的柔软蓬松。  
况且他看过的每一本书都告诉他，在春天到来之前，最好不要打扰一条冬眠的蛇。更加准确地来讲，当然了，在任何时候都最好不要打扰一条蛇。  
几个春天过去了。  
亚茨拉斐尔对1832年的绝大多数记忆来自于三十年后——从第四部第十卷开始，到马吕斯和珂赛特的婚礼结束。巴黎变了个样子，地狱得到了歌德(梅菲斯托费勒斯大获全胜，亚茨拉斐尔则打算等克鲁利醒来后问问他所谓的“婶母”究竟是怎么回事)，托利党和辉格党在议会里闹哄哄地吵个没完。这些亚茨拉斐尔都已经不太记得。毕竟和永恒相比，一年的时间里的确很难发生太多令人印象深刻的事情。  
亚茨拉斐尔对1832年的记忆是一个上午——这段记忆的的确确来自于他自身。记忆开始于书店二层的楼梯平台上。他站在那里，手里拿着喷壶，听见从寂静深处传来一些熟悉的声音——久违的脚步声，不是他的。赤脚走在古老木地板上的声音回荡在空荡荡的书店里，像一首导向无限可能性的舞曲。  
亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己的神智顿了一下。他在卧室门前停住脚步，使劲握住喷壶的把手，用尽全力捕捉着空气里的每一个震颤。  
他醒了。他该叫我了。亚茨拉斐尔在心里大声说，忽然感觉胃和心脏之间的什么地方拧了一下。他用空出来的那只手整理了一下领结，然后笨拙地伸向外套的内袋深处，同时几乎在一瞬间内回想起了自己过去一年里吃过的每一块马卡龙和黑森林蛋糕，以及自己的领口内侧有一块浆洗不掉的汗渍。没关系的。他对自己说，颤抖着把钥匙插进锁孔，期待着听到克鲁利跺着地板，把那些古老的木料踩得像珍妮机一样吱呀作响，然后大声说，我醒了，天使，我们去喂鸭子吧。  
他什么都没有听到。  
脚步声还在继续，似乎只是在漫无目的地游荡。像是在给自己的存在找一条出路。亚茨拉斐尔倚在门框上，在意念中让自己变轻，几乎把灵体和重心一起从头顶抽离出去。床板响了一下，然后一切归于沉寂，喷壶里的水还在轻轻晃动。“克鲁利?”权天使推开门，看到恶魔深深地陷在一团薄毯和阴影之间，安静得像一幅罩在床上的编织挂毯，图案讲述的是一条蛇和一团羊毛星云在格纹草原上角力的古老神话。  
亚茨拉斐尔把钥匙收回口袋里，拉开窗帘。阳光像成块的蜂蜜一样倾泻下来，从他的肩头跳到克鲁利的身上。蛇满足地扭动了一下，把脑袋钻进被子的更深处。  
也许这只是他的梦境的一部分吧。权天使耸耸肩，忽然感觉自己过去的几年过得实在愚蠢得要命——也许这只是我的梦境的一部分，不是吗?亚茨拉斐尔走下楼，到窗边给克鲁利的植物浇水。窗外枝头上嫩绿色的幼芽在玻璃对面好奇地望着他。他打开窗户，抬头对着湛蓝的天空微笑，然后轻轻地，深深地呼了一口气。  
这的确会是很漫长的一个冬天。

4.  
克鲁利真的睡了很久。  
亚茨拉斐尔并不反对睡眠，就像他不反对进化论、芬兰浴或者工业化纺织。但与此同时，他也并不习惯于睡眠，至少不会像人类那样每天都被迫躺在床上，把一切不必要的生理活动像歇业的店铺一样关停上几个小时。卧室对他来讲更像是一种习惯，一种礼仪，一种用来应付那些坚持要搞清楚每扇门后都有些什么的客人的社交辞令。假如不是出于对人类装潢艺术整体性的尊重，他也许会更倾向于直接取消这个房间，或者把它改成一间用来存放准珍本书籍的小型仓库。  
因此，这一切都曾经是不可想象的——“我们要打烊啦。”亚茨拉斐尔会对空旷的房间宣布，让那些并不存在的顾客有时间离开，时钟刚好打了九下。权天使熄灭店里所有的灯，走上楼梯，手里捧着几本不太重的书，有时还会有一盘饼干或者几块海绵蛋糕。暖融融的光从卧室的门缝里渗出来，在光滑的地板上掠过，漫开，反射在精心漆过的壁板上。“晚上好，亲爱的。”他会说，把拖鞋整整齐齐地摆在床裙的下摆边，躺在壁炉的火光里安静地看上几个小时的书。壁炉总是会暗下去，最终熄灭，就像每条路都总会有个尽头。这时亚茨拉斐尔就会亲吻克鲁利的额头，对他说晚安，然后把自己塞进毯子里，闭上眼睛。  
起先的那些日子里克鲁利睡得并不安稳。这条蛇有时会在梦中低声呻吟、尖叫，几乎把自己扭成一个死结。和人类的梦境是大脑强迫行为的产物不同，天使和恶魔的梦在灵体内部。做梦的器官是他们自身全部而不是大脑和神经系统，梦自然也从他们全部的自身中来。这时的世界距离梦境正式成为一门学问尚且还有半个世纪的距离，万幸的是亚茨拉斐尔知道该怎么做。“好啦，好啦，亲爱的。”他会翻过身，把恶魔搂在怀里，像安抚幼儿一样轻轻拍着他的脊背，用奇迹抚平他的梦境。  
他甚至学会了把噩梦抽走，然后悄悄地塞一个美梦进去。  
克鲁利特别偏爱关于独角兽的梦。  
亚茨拉斐尔喜欢看着克鲁利在睡梦中微笑。那双嘴角会拘谨地扬起一个微不可闻的弧度，然后继续翘上去，像天鹅座双翼的尖端，最后形成一个漂亮的笑容。那双眼睛依然深深地埋在眼睑后方，但他的眼睛应该也是在笑的。   
亚茨拉斐尔会花很长时间注视着克鲁利，像注视一座柔软的云石雕塑，用目光一遍遍地描绘他笼罩在光影下的轮廓，感觉自己像个不那么可悲的皮格马利翁。克鲁利似乎进入了一种静止的状态，像一朵收起了所有棘刺的玫瑰，红得几乎要烧起来。他的发型渐渐摆脱了人类时尚对它的塑造，像藤蔓一样柔软地披散下来，像极了他们还在伊甸园时的样子。  
于是亚茨拉斐尔想起克鲁利的第一次睡眠——那时他们还分别是恶魔克蠕戾和基路伯亚茨拉斐尔，那把炎剑还被他好好地放在园子的某个偏僻的角落。“我想知道那是什么感觉。”恶魔百无聊赖地把一绺长发缠在手指间，对沉睡的亚当做着他刚刚命名为“鬼脸”的怪表情，“看起来挺愉快的。”  
“我们不需要睡眠。”基路伯含混不清地说，往嘴里塞了一粒覆盆子，然后又塞了一粒，小心地不让那些红色的汁水滴到袍子上。“我们也不需要进食，不是吗?”恶魔讥讽地挑着眉毛，从亚茨拉斐尔的手里抢走了一粒浆果。  
“我要‘睡觉’了。”他宣布，把自己塞在一棵橡树根部的分叉里，学着亚当的样子笨拙地闭上了眼睛。亚茨拉斐尔在他身边坐下，安安静静地吃完了手里剩下的浆果，突然觉得心情好得要命。  
“嘿，克蠕戾。”他说，意料之中地没有得到回应。  
基路伯犹豫了一会儿，然后小心翼翼地用没有沾上糖汁的手指戳了一下恶魔的脸。恶魔嘟囔了一声，翻了个身，并没有睁开眼睛。  
亚茨拉斐尔笑了。  
他甚至笑出了声音，快活的感觉顺着额角的血管一跳一跳地在他的耳尖发烧，胸膛里有什么东西正在慢慢地膨胀起来。他不知道这个念头究竟从哪里冒出来。前一秒他还在看着克蠕戾，觉得他睡着的样子美得像一些这个世界上还尚且不存在的词语，后一秒就突然俯下身，在克蠕戾的脸上吻了一下，看见红色的果汁沾在恶魔的颧骨上。  
糟了。  
亚茨拉斐尔眨眨眼，慌张地试图用袖口擦掉那片红色的印记，然后发现自己正在雪白的布料和恶魔的脸颊上各自泅染出一团不规则的红晕。事情已经无可挽回。假如这时有一面镜子，或者一个反光的水面，他会发现他自己的脸颊也像熟透的浆果一样红得发亮。  
“你还记得那时候吗?”亚茨拉斐尔问克鲁利，然后忽然想起自己并不会得到回应。亚茨拉斐尔常常忘记这个事实，总觉得克鲁利好像只是闭上眼睛，耳朵一直竖着，随时都可能用那些冷嘲热讽给什么事情来上一刀。“蛇应该有耳朵，对吗?”亚茨拉斐尔对克鲁利说，“就像鸭子一样，不然你究竟怎么能听到我说话?”然后再一次意识到自己正在对一堵没有回音的墙壁自言自语。  
我做错了什么呢？亚茨拉斐尔对自己说。他把这些年都交给了我，完完全全属于我，不是吗？然后罪恶感和自我厌恶涌上来，使劲地攥着他的胃。权天使低声忏悔着，再一次锁上书店的大门，把自己关在整个世界外面。  
需要忏悔的还有很多。克鲁利会翻个身，睡衣的下摆卷上去，脊柱和腰窝上漂亮的凹陷像迈锡尼国王案上的金杯。这时亚茨拉斐尔总是突然觉得壁炉烧得有些旺得过头，觉得那件开司米晨衣贴在皮肤上的部分刺痒得令人难以忍受。他的目光顺着恶魔下颌和脖颈的线条滑下去，在锁骨的末端被阴影打断，第一次意识到格纹布料看起来可以这么不讨人喜欢。他会突然想起《五日谈》里的塔莉亚，他和克鲁利花了三个星期学习那不勒斯方言，用了更长的时间才把这个故事矫正成一个勉强可以不让小孩做噩梦的通行版本。然后想起恩底弥翁——济慈是对的。对他来讲，克鲁利的确是一种永恒的喜悦。  
亚茨拉斐尔会为这些念头忏悔。他会亲吻克鲁利，然后就停在这里。天啊，请原谅我吧。他想，为恶魔整理好衣服，让壁炉的火稍微黯淡下去，很努力地小声读书，直到脑子里什么都不想。  
这一切都证明了一件事:哪怕没有地狱的影响，这个世界上的邪恶也一点儿都不会变少。

5.  
从十九世纪八十年代初的某一天起，亚茨拉斐尔养成了写作的习惯。  
这是个显而易见的事实:亚茨拉斐尔先生是个书店老板，所以他会花很多时间读书——这个逻辑对苏活区的每个人都行得通。偏见和惯性思维永远是一门不过时的学问。对一个脱衣舞女来讲，阅读很显然是一种近乎离经叛道的不务正业。而作为一家书店的经营者，阅读则像是一种心照不宣的义务，或者一种对工作令人信服的负责态度，代表着这个世界还在按照某些不可言说的道理安稳地运转。人们不需要考虑这之中是否存在因果倒置的可能性。毕竟假如一切都能摆在正确的位置上，这个世界大概也就不存在“不可言说”这个概念了。  
而对于写作，人们则会有另外一套评判的标准。书店从来不应该是一个生产书的场所，就像你永远不会在任何一间咖啡馆里找到咖啡树。人们更容易接受他们正在阅读的东西诞生在一间公寓二层的书房里，在露天咖啡厅的阳伞下，甚至在一只放满水的浴缸里。图书的生产和消费所采用的规则与餐厅里的显然不同。人们愿意为了一道上乘的红酒烩牛尾去见见那位大厨，却希望写下这些文字的人永远被埋在文字背后。一个公认的伟大作家往往需要拥有以下的两个美德之一:他已经死了，或者他从来就没有活过。  
因此，人们总会对一个总是在稿纸上涂涂抹抹的书店老板产生一些额外的兴趣，就像看到一个懂得天文学的鸨母或者一只会解偏微分方程的公鸡。亚茨拉斐尔先生并不介意公开自己的作品。于是人们会阅读到那份手稿，意识到它似乎是一本日记，一本备忘，或者是在为这个世纪编写一份年鉴，然后无端地觉得自己在字里行间感受到了一种亲昵的氛围。亚茨拉斐尔先生的记录里没有那种“亲爱的日记”的语气，也不像是写给一个远在重洋之外的爱人。那些文段从来都和他本人无关，与A.Z.Fell&Co.无关，甚至与正在发生的整个现实生活都没有太大关系。它们毫无规律，不成章法，让人有些摸不着头脑。有时它是一首不知道用什么语言写成的小诗，字符像一团骑士纹章。有时是一张西门子在伦敦设立代表处的剪报，每个和“电”有关的字眼下面都画了一条横线。有的时候甚至是一幅鸭子的素描，用很大的斜体字标出了耳朵的位置。  
亚茨拉斐尔先生显然不是那种喜爱前沿科学的人。他仿佛依然生活在莎士比亚的时代，对乔叟和马洛远远比对法拉第要熟识得多。亚茨拉斐尔先生会兴致勃勃地谈起1349年的一个夏日午后，仿佛在彼特拉克和薄伽丘第一次见到彼此时就在旁边，然后对一本关于气缸和火花塞的简明手册使劲地皱起眉头。但他依然会费力地从那些科学期刊上抄下一个个晦涩拗口的专业词汇，去大学里听那些公开讲座和辩论会，拎回来满满一箱笔记，然后花很多时间把它们整理进那份似乎无穷无尽的手稿里。  
“这确实不太容易。”亚茨拉斐尔先生会耸耸肩，手里捧着一杯热可可，向沙发对面的人倾过身子:“您能不能再和我说一遍，这位麦克斯韦先生究竟做了什么啦？”  
“您该多出去走走。”人们对他说，递给他一张报纸。俱乐部和沙龙的风正在从南方刮过来——看看吧，总会有些你喜欢的东西的。亚茨拉斐尔微笑着道谢，抱着怀疑的态度漫不经心地浏览那些词藻华丽的宣传词，然后发现的确有些内容十分诱人。他在打烊后躺在床上，戴着金边眼镜，用铅笔在广告版面上画一个圈。“你觉得这个怎么样，亲爱的?”他问，然后在一段不太长的沉默后点点头，说:“我也觉得这是个不错的主意。”  
这的确是个不错的主意。他给圣詹姆斯街上的一家男士俱乐部写了封信，很快就收到了热情得体的回应。这家俱乐部的成员都是些文雅体面的绅士，在皮卡迪利街附近经营着几家名声显赫的书店。绝大多数的时间里，他们会在会客室里碰面，一起安静地看书，几乎从不谈论时事或者吸烟。亚茨拉斐尔第一次意识到，在一定适当的范围内，他并不是那样不擅长社交。所有人似乎都愿意在跳加沃特舞的时候站在他旁边，胳膊挽着他的臂弯，在音乐结束之后和他一起喝上一杯。一些微妙的暗示和邀约接踵而至，而亚茨拉斐尔会拘谨地微笑，拿起帽子和手杖，重新变回那个深居简出，总是独来独往的书店老板。  
亚茨拉斐尔甚至重新拾起了对魔术的热情。他会在卧室里对着穿衣镜练习自己在七十年代学习过的那些魔术技巧，满意地看到画在上唇上的假胡子和那些饶舌的过场话让自己的笑容有了一些约翰·亨利·安德森的神韵。  
“——是我们的老朋友兔子哈利先生!”他大声说，夸张地转过身亮相，想象着那双毛绒绒的长耳朵出人意料地从礼帽里跳出来，忽然觉得也许冬天很快就要过去了。

6.  
这个冬天结束在一个夏天的傍晚。  
克鲁利闭着眼睛，在床上躺了很久，听到一只鸟正在附近的什么地方啁啾。他几乎可以闻到暮色正在窗外慢慢地沉降下去，闻到一个很愉快，很熟悉的气息正站在床边。这个气息让他忍不住微笑，感觉眼皮有点儿发痒。  
于是他睁开眼睛，看见亚茨拉斐尔正在对他微笑，手里端着一个很大的托盘。  
“早上好，亲爱的。”天使说，看起来的确相当愉快，“咖啡还是牛奶?”  
克鲁利盯着天使蓬松的发梢。落日给他镀上了一层金边，让他想起雏鸟的绒毛:“我想喝酒。”  
“不，你不想。”天使说，语气相当坚定。  
“我不想。”克鲁利点点头，发现自己的确不想。  
亚茨拉斐尔笑了。  
“你要好好吃点儿东西。”他说，把一份大得过头的可丽饼塞到克鲁利手里，脸颊在夕阳下有点儿发红，“而我呢，我可以给你展示一下加沃特舞，还有魔术。”  
“告诉我，我最喜欢的那家小餐馆还在。”克鲁利说，觉得这个问题实在有些没头没脑，“——我们最喜欢的那家小餐馆，卖很妙的鸡尾酒和约克郡布丁，盘子特别漂亮。”天使有点儿可惜地摇摇头，随即又高兴起来:“我们会找到更好的地方的。我听说巴黎开了一家不错的酒店，名字像个德文词。”  
“看来我错过了不少东西。”  
“哦，亲爱的，你真的需要好好补补课。”亚茨拉斐尔热切地说，“汽车，电话，很多你会喜欢的东西——不过圣詹姆斯还在。”他想了想，又补充道，“还有那些鸭子。它们的族群壮大了。”  
克鲁利伸了个懒腰，突然意识到自己愉快的要命。  
这个感觉已经很久没有过了。  
“好啦，好啦，天使。”他说，打断了天使的喋喋不休，“先让我吃完这份可丽饼吧。”  
克鲁利拿起叉子，感觉自己好像有些事情要做。那件事情会发生在置办一套最时尚的行头，去圣詹姆斯公园喂鸭子，甚至在吃掉面前的这份可丽饼之前——也许会在脱掉这身格纹睡衣之后，只是他需要一些时间想起来。与此同时，亚茨拉斐尔正在心中小声忏悔，想起在那些动物图谱的某一页，有一行告诉他蛇冬眠结束后的第一件事就是寻偶交配。

**Author's Note:**

> 俺从17年原著上头的时候开始就一直对century nap耿耿于怀。现在终于写啦，爽!  
> (很小声:这篇打稿的时候大纲只有三个字:“守活寡”x)


End file.
